


Blue

by Senket



Series: The Winning Scenario [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, tarsus reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue: a psychiatric drug used to reduce anxiety and instill a sense of calm in the patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Jim is Fifteen. Fifteen and empty-eyed and unable to respond to anything around him. Whenever he closes his eyes he sees flashes of dead earth and deader people. He can’t hear a thing over the twisted, distorted scream in his ears, a scream that hasn’t stopped since he watched his aunt, uncle and cousin be put down ‘quickly and painlessly’. He doesn’t know whose voice it is anymore, doesn’t recognize his own.

He’s fifteen and it hasn’t stopped since they put him on that shuttle. Starfleet psychiatrists come in because his grandfather, Rear-Admiral Kirk, retired, asked it of them. He’s fifteen and he can’t even process what’s happening outside of him. He just knows the endless ache of pieces put back together wrong, the twisting scream in his stomach because there’s nothing to eat, the heaviness of his body. He’s skin and bones, the ashes of a boy.

They recommend Peace. The first time he takes it its in an IV, a steady line of blue into his skin. It’s the color of his eyes when they spark alive again, when they raise to meet his grandfather’s eyes.

He can breathe again.

And he never stops- because he never learns to breathe without it. Even when he works his way through a bottle a day. Even when- especially when- his brain can’t really make aminobutyric acid anymore.

He’s twenty-five and he can’t function without blue in his veins, and how is he supposed to save the world when he can’t save himself?


End file.
